memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
16ème siècle
Le 16ème siècle est défini par le calendrier de la Terre comme la période allant de 1501 à 1600. Evènements ]] * Des explorateurs Bajorans construisirent des vaisseaux à voile solaire pour explorer leur système. ( ) * Dans le Quadrant Gamma, les T-Rogorans conquirent les Skrreeas. Ils tuèrent la plupart des dirigeants Skrreeans, et forcèrent le reste de la population à travailler comme esclaves et serviteurs. ( ) * Développement de la musique dite "classique" sur Terre. ( ) Années 1500 * 1501/1504 - Michel-Ange réalisa la sculpture "David". ( ) .|Sa date de réalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1501/1507 - Naissance de l'anglaise Anne Boleyn. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "'' de Léonard de Vinci]] * 1503/1506 - Léonard de Vinci réalisa le portrait de Mona Lisa. ( ) ; .|Sa date de réalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1504/1506 - Léonard de Vinci commença le tableau "La bataille d'Anghiari" qui resta une œuvre inachevé. ( ) .}} "]] * '''1508/1510' - Léonard de Vinci réalisa la peinture "La Vierge, l'enfant Jésus et Sainte Anne". ( ) , .|Sa date de réalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1509 - Début du règne du Roi Henri VIII sur l'Angleterre, suite au décès d'Henri VII. ( ) .|Leurs dates de règne (contexte - non-canon) sont indiquées à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolées sur la réalité.}} Années 1510 *'1511' - Naissance de l'italien Giorgio Vasari. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 30 juillet - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1512/1515 - Léonard de Vinci réalisa un autoportrait. ( ) , .|Sa date de réalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * '''1513/1516' - Léonard de Vinci réalisa le tableau "Saint Jean Baptiste". ( ) .|Sa date de réalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * '''Vers 1515' - Réalisation du tableau "Léda Spiridon", copie de "Léda et le Cygne" de Léonard de Vinci. ( ) .|Sa date de réalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Années 1520 Années 1530 Années 1540 )]] * 1543 - Décès de Nicolas Copernic. ( ) .|Des vaisseaux, navettes, universités et installations ont été nommées en son honneur dans la saga.}} * 1546 - Naissance du Danois Tycho Brahe. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 14 décembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1547 - Fin du règne du Roi Henri VIII sur l'Angleterre. ( ) .|Son règne (contexte - non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Années 1550 *'Vers 1552' - Naissance de l'anglais Edmund Spenser. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Années 1560 *'1564' - Naissance de l'italien Galileo Galilei. ( ) , l'immortel Flint indiqua avoir rencontré personnellement Galilée. L'astronome Galilée est également cité dans et . Galilée est également honoré par une statue mentionnant "Galileo 1564-1642" sur un monument dédié aux astronomes de l'observatoire Griffith, visible dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité. Plusieurs navettes furent nommées Galileo en son honneur : ''Galileo'' NCC-1701⁄7 (2267) ; ''Galileo'' NCC-1701⁄7 (2267/2268) ; Galileo II NCC-1701⁄7 (2269) ; ''Galileo'' (2287) ; ''Galileo'' (2364).}} thumb|Portrait de William Shakespeare *'Avril 1564' - Naissance de l'écrivain anglais William Shakespeare. ( ) ; dans ; dans ; dans ; dans ; et dans . Un portrait de Shakespeare est également visible dans . Une grande partie de ses œuvres a également fait l'objet de références ou de citations d'extraits tout au long de la franchise. Parmi toutes ces nombreuses occurrences, on peut notamment noter que la troupe de théâtre de Karidian au 23ème siècle était spécialisée dans les représentations des œuvres de Shakespeare, dans l'épisode . On peut également noter que de nombreux ouvrages anthologiques consacrés à l'auteur ont été exposés à bord de l' et dans de nombreux épisodes de la série Star Trek: The Next Generation et dans les films , , , permettant ainsi leur canonisation. L'épisode , situé dans l'Univers-miroir, indique que les œuvres de Shakespeare et de son alter-égo miroir étaient aussi sinistres dans les deux univers.|Sa date de naissance (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * 1566 - Tycho Brahe perdit le bout de son nez dans un duel, probablement suite à un désaccord sur des mathématiques. ( ) .|La date de cet évènement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Années 1570 Années 1580 *'1585' - Naissance de Richelieu. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 9 septembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *'1588' - La flotte d'invasion espagnole fut vaincue par la flotte anglaise. ( ) Années 1590 *'1590' - L'anglais Edmund Spenser publia le poème "The Faerie Queene‎" / "La reine des fées". ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1591 - William Shakespeare écrivit les pièces de théâtre "Henry VI, Part I", "Henry VI, Part II" & "Henry VI, Part III". ( ) et dans . Les pages 1110-1111 II, 1146-1147 III, et 1174-1175 III de l'ouvrage "The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare" sont apparues à l'écran respectivement dans , dans et dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de ces œuvres (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1592 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "The Tragedy of Richard the Third" / "Richard III". ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1594 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "Love's Labour's Lost" / "Peines d'amour perdues". ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1594 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "Romeo and Juliet" / "Roméo et Juliette". ( ) ; ; et . Le personnage de Juliette de la pièce est mentionné dans ; ; et .|Plusieurs lignes de la pièce furent citées : - "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" dans l'épisode - "parting is such sweet sorrow" dans le film .|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1595 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "King Richard the Second" / "Richard II". ( ) .|Les pages 322-323 de l'ouvrage "The Annotated Shakespeare, Volume II" sont apparues à l'écran dans , , . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "'' (1793-94 ) présentant des fées entourant Titania et Nick Bottom - transformé en âne. ( )]] * Vers 1595 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "A Midsummer Night's Dream" / "Le songe d'une nuit d'été". ( ) . Les pages 236-237 ; 256-257 ; 262-263 ; 264-265 ; 272-273 ; et 276-277 de l'ouvrage "The Annotated Shakespeare, Volume I" sont apparues à l'écran respectivement dans ; dans , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; dans ; dans ; dans ; et dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1596 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "The Life and Death of King John" / "La vie et la mort du roi Jean". ( ) ; dans ; dans ; dans ; dans , , , , ; et dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1596 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "The Merchant of Venice" / "Le marchand de Venise". ( ) . Les pages 284-285 ; 286-287 ; 306-307 ; 322-323 ; et 328-329 de l'ouvrage "The Annotated Shakespeare, Volume I" sont apparues à l'écran respectivement dans ; dans ; dans ; dans ; et dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1597 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "Henry IV, Part I". ( ) .|Les pages 412-413 de l'ouvrage "The Annotated Shakespeare, Volume II" sont apparues à l'écran dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1598 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "Henry IV, Part II". ( ) et .|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} de "Henry V", Acte 4, Scène 1]] * Vers 1599 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "The Chronicle History of Henry the Fifth" / "The Life of Henry the Fifth" / "Henry V". ( ) . Un programme holographique reprenait le cadre de cette pièce, dans . Les pages 814-815 de l'ouvrage "The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare" sont apparues à l'écran dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1599 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "Much Ado About Nothing" / "Beaucoup de bruit pour rien". ( ) ; dans ; et dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1599 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "Julius Caesar" / "Jules César". ( ) . Plusieurs lignes de cette pièce ("If you have tears, prepare to shed them now.", "Cry 'havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war!" et "I am as constant as the northern star") sont citées dans . La ligne "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars." est paraphrasée dans .|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Vers 1599 - William Shakespeare écrivit la pièce de théâtre "As You Like It" / "Comme il vous plaira". ( ) ; dans , ; dans , ; dans ; dans ; dans ; dans , ; dans ; dans ; et dans . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La plaque inaugurale de l' contient la ligne "All the World's a stage and all the men and women merely players, they have their exits and entrances and one man in his life plays many parts, his act being seven stages...", dans l'épisode . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité. La ligne "All the world's a stage." est également citée dans .|La date de réalisation de cette œuvre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures * D'après Q, les Humains de cette époque se massacraient au nom de divinités imaginaires. ( ) * En 2372, le Docteur de l' était capable de citer des rapports d'autopsie consécutifs à un duel entre hommes légitimé par l'amour d'une femme, remontant jusqu'à l'année 1538. ( ) * Un programme holographique du 24ème siècle avait pour cadre l'atelier de Léonard de Vinci à Florence au 16ème siècle. ( , , , ) , lorsque Kathryn Janeway activa ce programme en 2373, l'hologramme de Léonard de Vinci commença à se plaindre que le Cardinal ne l'avait toujours pas payé, trois mois après avoir livré les deux portraits de son 'stupide' neveu qu'il avait commandé. Malgré la difficulté, Léonard était parvenu à rendre le jeune neveu bien plus héroïque que la nature l'avait imaginé, à la manière d'un Hercule ou d'un Achille, comme le spécifiait le contrat. Et tout ce qu'il obtint en récompense, était l'éternelle gratitude du Cardinal... Après cette diatribe, Janeway, se faisant alors appeler Catarina, tenta de le convaincre de la prendre comme apprentie dans son atelier, en le flattant puis en proposant quelques idées au génie. Celui-ci accepta de lui laisser un coin de son atelier, moyennant sept scudi par semaine, et accepta qu'elle lui emprunte occasionnellement quelques objets. Dans , après l'échec humiliant du vol de son prototype de planeur qui a finalement atterri dans le fleuve Arno, Léonard envisagea de partir de Florence pour aller s'installer en France à Paris ou Avignon, car il pensait que les Florentins n'étaient pas capables de comprendre son génie et que le Roi de France serait un meilleur patron. Catarina lui rappela alors qu'il avait souvent l'habitude d'abandonner des projets importants. Peu après, une attaque pirate vola divers objets à bord de l' , dont le processeur informatique principal du vaisseau et l'émetteur mobile du Docteur. Lorsque Janeway retrouva l'hologramme Léonard sur une planète du Quadrant Delta, celui-ci se considéra être en Amérique. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement comment il était arrivé dans le 'Nouveau Monde', il imagina qu'une bande de marins espagnols l'avait probablement accosté, assommé et livré à un galion dans le port de Gênes, puis qu'il a été transporté comme un sac de grain à travers le vaste Océan Atlantique. De son côté, Catarina inventa une histoire complexe comprenant un navire portugais, des pirates turcs et des ouragans pour expliquer sa présence à l'hologramme qui raisonnait comme une personne du 16ème siècle. Tuvok, qui accompagnait Janeway, se fit passer pour un scandinave, laissant Léonard légèrement perplexe. Léonard travaillait désormais pour le 'Prince de la cité' qui lui a fourni un nouvel atelier. Il commençait à s'accoutumer aux merveilles mécaniques et aux créatures étranges et mystérieuses de ce Nouveau Monde. Mais, Catarina parvint à le convaincre de retourner en 'Europe'. |L'âge de Léonard et les œuvres exposées établissent clairement l'action de la simulation holographique vers la fin de sa vie (mort en 1519).}} Image:Leonardo da Vinci.jpg|Hologramme de Léonard de Vinci Image:Workshop artist 1.jpg|Hologramme d'une artiste Image:Workshop artist 2.jpg|Hologramme d'un artiste Image:Workshop artist 3.jpg|Hologramme d'un artiste Image:Carlotta.jpg|Hologramme de Carlotta Image:Florence.jpg|Ville de Florence en Italie Image:Da Vinci Dragon.jpg|Croquis d'un dragon Image:Earbird.jpg|Croquis d'un oiseau Image:Horse statue, 2374.jpg|Sculpture d'un cheval Image:Arm of Hephaestus.jpg|Bras d'Héphaïstos ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits durant ce siècle :'' ** Décès de personnages réels canons''' : Christophe Colomb {1506}, Henri VII d'Angleterre {1509}, Léonard de Vinci {1519 - ancienne identité de l'immortel Flint}, Fernand de Magellan {1521}, Anne Boleyn {1536}, Nicolas Copernic {1543}, Henri VIII d'Angleterre {1547}, Michel-Ange {1564}, Giorgio Vasari {1574}, Edmund Spenser {1599}, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Sessai Choro {?}, Grégoire XIII {1502}, Francis Walsingham {1530}, Ivan IV le Terrible {1530}, Elisabeth Ière d'Angleterre {1533}, Michel de Montaigne {1533}, Mototada Torii {1539}, Domínikos Theotokópoulos "El Greco" {1541}, Francis Drake {1542}, Tokugawa Ieyasu {1543}, Naito Ienaga {1546}, Christopher Marlowe {1564}, John Woodall {1570}, Johannes Kepler {1571}, John Donne {1572}, Johann Bayer {1572}, Marie de Médicis {1575}, Tirso de Molina {1579}, Miyamoto Musashi {1584}, John Pym {1584}, Giovanni Battista Riccioli {1598}, Oliver Cromwell {1599}, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Isabelle Ière de Castille {1504}, Montezuma II {1520}, Nicolas Machiavel {1527}, Bâbur {1530}, Martin Luther {1546}, Hernán Cortés {1547}, Petrus Apianus {1552}, Girolamo Fracastoro {1553}, Sessai Choro {1557}, Ivan IV le Terrible {1584}, Grégoire XIII {1585}, Francis Walsingham {1590}, Michel de Montaigne {1592}, Christopher Marlowe {1593}, Francis Drake {1596}, Naito Ienaga {1600}, Mototada Torii {1600}, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Isabelle Ière de Castille (Reine de la Monarchie catholique espagnole de 1474 à 1504), Montezuma II (Souverain aztèque, Huey tlatoani de Mexico-Tenochtitlan de 1502 à 1520), Bâbur (Mirza de l'Empire moghol de 1526 à 1530), Ivan IV le Terrible (Grand-prince de Moscou puis Tsar de Russie de 1533 à 1584), Elisabeth Ière (Reine d'Angleterre de 1558 à 1603), Grégoire XIII (Pape de l'Église catholique de 1572 à 1585), Marie de Médicis (Reine consort de France et de Navarre de 1600 à 1610), ... *** {1519 à 1521} Le conquistador espagnol Hernán Cortés a conquis le Mexique pour la couronne d'Espagne, en envahissant l'empire aztèque. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 595 ; ) *** {1557} Découverte du platine (symbole Pt, poids atomique 195,09, numéro atomique 78) en Italie. ("Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual" p. 18) *** {1557 à 1580} L'explorateur britannique Francis Drake réalisait la seconde circumnavigation de la Terre. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 122 ; ) * 'Évènements apocryphes (non-canons) : ** {1522} Montée en puissance de la Tyrannie Végane. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays", p. 34) ** {1591} Un gouvernement planétaire fut proclamé sur Cardassia, Urrent Gar devint de facto le premier dirigeant de l'Union Cardassienne. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays", p. 34) ** {1595} L'Orbe bajoran du Temps fut découvert dans la Ceinture de Denorios. (LUG: "All Our Yesterdays", p. 34) ** {1597} Démarrage de la Guerre Civile Tharane sur Andoria, suite aux premières attaques sur la cité de Tarsk, marquant le début de l'Âge des Lamentations. (LUG: "Among the Clans", p. 6 & 10-12 ; LUG: "All Our Yesterdays", p. 34) Liens externes * * de:Frühe Geschichte en:16th century es:Pasado Cercano it:Storia antica nl:Vroege historie pl:Wczesna historia S16